MMFF Die Schattensoldat-Mission (SGA SG1)
by TheFullmoonShadow
Summary: Die Wraith sind ausgerottet, ein neuer Feind erhebt sich jedoch sogleich und das Pentagon hat ein sehr großes Interesse an McKays jüngsten Forschungen. Wie das alles zusammenhängt? Und wer ist dieser Feind? Und wo ist Atlantis nur abgeblieben? Das müsst ihr herausfinden! [MMFF] [Anmeldung offen!]


▲ Der Prolog ▲

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2011, die Wraith waren besiegt, Atlantis war wieder in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Man mochte es kaum glauben, doch ein gewisses Maß an Ruhe und sogar Alltag war in der Antikerstadt eingekehrt. Der Kontakt zu befreundeten und verbündeten Völkern wurde aufrecht erhalten und Handel mit ihnen getrieben. Endlich hatte jeder Zeit, an den Dingen zu arbeiten, die schon lange aufgeschoben wurden, weil immer etwas Wichtigeres – wie etwa Atlantis vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren, Epidemien zu heilen, die Galaxie zu retten oder endlich dieses verflixte Quarantäne-System unter Kontrolle zu bekommen – dazwischen gekommen war. So war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, als sich Dr. Rodney McKay eines Tages «Heureka!» rufend in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen ließ und zufrieden den Bildschirm seines Laptops betrachtete. Endlich hatte er es geschafft!

Das Programm der Stasis-Kapseln, die sie damals auf der Aurora entdeckt hatten, war schon damals sehr faszinierend für McKay gewesen. Doch bisher hatte er nie die Zeit gefunden, sich damit eingehender zu beschäftigen und gewisse Modifikationen vorzunehmen. Dies war ihm nun gelungen. Er hatte es geschafft, mit Hilfe der Daten von vor ein paar Jahren ein eigenes Programm zu entwickeln, mit dem er nun verschiedene virtuelle Realitäten erzeugen und dabei die Anzahl, die Gegebenheiten, ja sogar den Zeitverlauf jeder einzelnen Welt separat festlegen konnte. Man bedenke die Möglichkeiten!

Selbstgefällig grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria, um seinen soeben errungenen persönlichen Sieg mit Essen und haufenweise Wackelpudding zu feiern.

Doch diese Entdeckung sollte nicht nur die private Befriedigung McKays bleiben, sondern drang schon bald zum Stargate Center durch und das Pentagon horchte auf und war mit einem Mal sehr fasziniert davon. Sie übernahmen die Forschungen von Rodney McKay und luden ihn gemeinsam mit Colonel Samantha Carter ein, sie zu unterstützen.

«Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spräche, Sie auf die Erde zu schicken, Doktor.» Woolsey ignorierte Rodneys gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, dem es gar nicht zu passen schien, was das Militär mit seiner Forschung anzustellen gedachte.

«Hören Sie, die haben keine Ahnung, was es damit auf sich hat und wollen nur wieder daran herumspielen und am Ende muss ich denen die ganze Zeit ihre Arbeit erklären. Ich kann viel besser hier alleine arbeiten. Hier stört mich nur Zelenka und der hat wenigstens zwischendurch mal gute Einfälle.», fügte er grummelnd hinzu. «Außerdem sind wir doch gerade erst wieder hier angekommen, wieso soll ich jetzt schon wieder zurück?»

Richard Woolsey sah ihn nur unverwandt an. «Sie sind eingeladen, Dr McKay, es steht Ihnen vollkommen frei, jederzeit abzusagen.»

Daraufhin zog Rodney lediglich eine Grimasse und zog missmutig mit dem Kommentar «Dann werde ich schon mal packen!» von dannen.

Woolsey schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder den tagespolitischen Aufgaben Atlantis' zu.

«Nein, nein, nein! Was machen Sie denn da?», fuhr Rodney den alten Wissenschaftler mit der gigantischen Brille an. Insgeheim hatte McKay die Vermutung, der Kerl wusste nicht einmal, was ein Computer war. Grob schob er den Mann beiseite und tippte selbst eifrig auf der Tastatur herum.

«So wird das ja nie etwas mit der Simmulation!»

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Rest des Wissenschaftler-Teams zumindest ansatzweise verstanden hatte, was sie hier eigentlich taten, ließ er sich seufzend an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl plumpsen.

Carter grinste ihn vielsagend an, gerade wollte er einen bissigen Kommentar abgeben, als die Tür zum Labor geöffnet wurde und eine Gruppe Soldaten, allen voran General O'Neill, den Raum betraten.

«Wie weit sind Sie, Doktor?»

Rodney stand verblüfft auf und deutete auf einen großen Bildschirm nahe der Gruppe.

«Wir haben es geschafft, zur Zeit vier parallele Realitäten aufzubauen und sind gerade dabei eine fünfte und sechste hinzuzufügen.»

«Was allerdings nicht so einfach ist, wie die vorherigen.», fügte Samantha Carter hinzu.

O'Neill sah sie fragend an und die junge Frau erhob sich ebenfalls. «Nun, Sir, je mehr Realitäten, desto schwieriger wird es auch, sie konstant aufrecht zu erhalten und die Kontrolle darüber zu behalten.»

«Das Pentagon wünscht so schnell wie möglich handfeste Ergebnisse.» Er verzog keine Miene als er spach, so dass man Jack O'Neill nicht ansehen konnte, was er davon hielt.

McKay runzelte die Stirn. «Wofür? Ich meine, wir experimentieren hier mit meiner Forschung herum, doch wie es aussieht haben sie schon konkrete Ziele, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?»

Major Davis, Verbindungsoffizier zwischen dem Stargate Center und dem Pentagon, wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als O'Neill die Hand oben und ihm so zu schweigen gebot.

«Folgen Sie mir, Doktor. Sie auch, Colonel.», fügte er an Carter gewandt hinzu.

Die beiden Wissenschaftler folgten ihm in den Besprechungsraum, wo sie bereits von einigen Angehörigen des Militärs und der Politik erwartet wurden. Die beiden setzten sich, wenn auch zögerlich.

«Wir möchten Ihr Programm für Ausbildungszwecke nutzen, Doktor.», fiel ein grauhaariger Mann im Anzug mit der Tür ins Haus, nachdem General O'Neill Carter und McKay vorgestellt hatte.

«Für... Ausbildungswecke?», wiederholte Rodney McKay langsam, nachdem er etwas überrumpelt gewesen war.

«Das Pentagon sieht in Ihrer Forschung großes Potenzial.», versuchte Major Davis diplomatisch zu beschwichtigen. «Wir denken, die Rekruten können so viel besser trainiert und darauf vorbereitet werden, was sie hier erwartet. Ohne dass ihnen Schaden zugefügt wird.»

«Das hätten wir mal haben sollen.», murmelte O'Neill vor sich hin, bevor er abwartend in die Runde sah.

«Und was schwebt Ihnen da genau vor?», fragte McKay etwas pampig. «Sollen wir also kleine Schießgelände erstellen, damit man sich dort virtuell die Köpfe wegschießen kann?»

Es passte ihm nicht, dass das Militär nun die Finger nach seinem Projekt ausstreckte. Im Grunde war das vielleicht eine gute Idee, aber das musste er ja nicht offen zeigen. Die hatten ganz sicher noch andere Hintergedanken, die man ihm nur nicht verraten wollte.

«Natürlich nicht. Solcherlei Training brauchen die Rekruten nicht mehr. Wir wollen vielmehr sehen, wie sie sich in extrem Situationen verhalten.»

Hatte er es nicht gesagt? Hintergedanken.

«Und wenn ich damit nicht einverstanden bin?» McKay verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

«Sehen Sie, Doktor.», der Mann, der vorhin so plump zur Sache kam, beugte sich nach vorn. «Das mag zwar eine nette Idee von Ihnen gewesen sein, aber sie arbeiten für die Regierung. Folglich gehört dieses Projekt ebenfalls der Regierung. Ob Sie damit einverstanden sind oder nicht tut hier nichts zu Sache. Wir teilen Ihnen lediglich mit und bitten Sie nicht um Erlaubnis.»

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und wandte sich an O'Neill und Davis. «Ich denke, die Unterhaltung ist hiermit beendet.»

McKay blieb jedwede Erwiederung im Halse stecken und schaute nur verblüfft aus der Wäsche.

▲ Die Idee ▲

Zum zweiten Mal habe ich nun SGA durchgeschaut und bereits beim ersten Mal empfand ich das Ende der fünften Staffel und damit der Serie als prädestiniert dafür, die Geschichte weiter zu erzählen.

Was passierte nun also nachdem die Erde vor dem Wraith-Schiff gerettet wurde und was wurde aus Atlantis?

Nun, damit das hier nicht in einen historischen Exkurs ausbricht sei an dieser Stelle nur so viel gesagt: in den nächsten zwei Jahren passierte unglaublich viel, sehr schnell. Vieles veränderte sich und es kam wie es kommen musste: die Wraith sollten nicht der letzte Feind gewesen sein, welcher die Erde und ihre Bewohner bedrohte.

Die Idee ist nun also folgende: um einen neuen Feind zu besiegen braucht man neues Personal, neue, frische Rekruten, die Besten der Besten. Doch wie findet man solche Soldaten, solche Kämpfer, solche Anführer, Wissenschaftler, Ärzte? Die vor nichts zurück schrecken und absolute Asse auf ihrem Gebiet sind? Genau, man braucht neue Auswahlkriterien.

Da sich die Erde zum Zeitpunkt unserer Geschichte in einer sehr kritischen und gefährlichen Situation befindet (einige Monate nach dem Prolog), greifen die Regierung und die Führungskräfte des Stargate-Center zu ebenso außergewöhnlichen und umstrittenen Maßnahmen.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: die Regierung zweckentfremdet das entwickelte Programm von McKay, um die Teilnehmer der nächsten Mission zu testen und herauszufinden, wer von den Rekruten am geeignetsten ist.

So hatte McKay sich das natürlich nicht gedacht, aber wenn das Militär sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat – na, wir wissen ja, wie das dann sein kann.

Aber wenn ihr euch jetzt denkt ' _Wie lahm ist das denn, dann hocken die da in den Kapseln und kriegen 'n bisschen was vorgegaukelt! Und daraus will die 'ne MMFF machen?_ ' dann sei euch gesagt: Ja, genau das habe ich vor!

Allerdings wird das nicht so eine kleine Trainings-Simulation und jeder zeigt mal, was er so drauf hat. Nein nein, die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten hat sich da etwas ganz anderes ausgedacht. Die Soldaten haben nämlich keine Ahnung, dass alles nur simuliert ist. Sie wissen nur, dass es ein neues Auswahlverfahren gibt und sie auf ein bestimmtes Testgelände gebracht werden. Allerdings wissen sie auch, dass nicht jeder genommen wird – und so müssen sich die Männer und Frauen durch verschiedene Realitäten kämpfen und sehen sich ihren eigenen Abgründen gegenüber. Haben sie es wirklich in sich, Teamkameraden zurückzulassen? Wem können sie überhaupt vertrauen? Kämpfen sie nur alleine, weil Kameraden sie womöglich aufhalten?

Diese jungen Soldaten werden in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod geschickt, bei dem sie nicht wissen, wem oder was sie trauen können. Denn nicht nur, dass Rodney es geschafft hat, die Simulationen realistischer zu gestalten, so hat die Versuchsleitung auch die Kontrolle darüber, was jeder Einzelne sieht, hört, fühlt, riecht. Sie haben die absolute Kontrolle.

Wie genau das funktioniert? Ganz einfach: McKay hat die Stasis-Kapseln umprogrammiert, ja, das wissen wir bereits. Allerdings wurde im Zuge dessen noch etwas entwickelt: kleine, tragbare Simulationsgeräte, die die Rekruten direkt an ihrem Körper tragen, während sie in den Kapseln liegen. Zum Einen erlauben diese Geräte ihnen, mit den anderen zu kommunizieren, allerdings sind die Wissenschaftler 'draußen' somit auch dazu in der Lage alle Sinneseindrücke der Rekruten individuell zu beeinflussen – letzteres wissen die Rekruten natürlich nicht.

▲ Der Ablauf ▲

Geplant ist es von mir so, dass die gesamte große Story auf **zwei Teile** aufgeteilt wird.

Im ersten Teil, diesem Teil hier, geht es vor allem darum, dass sich die ausgewählten Kandidaten durch die verschiedenen Realitäten schlagen und das SGC somit die Besten herausfiltert, um sie danach auf die Mission schickt, mal wieder die Galaxie zu retten.

Dabei werden vor allem **Soldaten** durch die simulierten Realitäten geschickt – allerdings nicht ausschließlich. Das hängt allerdings vom Charakter ab, so können auch Wissenschaftler oder Zivilisten an diesem Auswahlverfahren teilnehmen, aber wie gesagt, das muss dann zu dem Charakter echt **hundertprozentig** passen. Ihr müsst das natürlich wissen, aber mir persönlich wären Soldaten lieber.

Der zweite Teil wird dann nach Abschluss des Ersten (logischerweise!) als neue FF hier auf erscheinen. Darin werden dann diejenigen, die den ersten Teil überlebt haben und ausgewählt wurden auf die restlichen Expeditions-Mitglieder treffen und sich auf die **Reise nach Atlantis** machen.

Der zweite Teil ist noch ein klein wenig vage, aber da werdet ihr ebenso wie hier Mitspracherecht haben und eure Ideen einbringen können. Gerne auch jetzt schon! :D

Es wird dort auch nochmal eine gesonderte Anmeldung für Wissenschaftler, Zivilisten, Mediziner und Techniker geben – **nicht mehr für Soldaten oder anderes Militär**!

Zum Ablauf des ersten Teils:

Ihr schickt mir eure Steckbriefe und ich suche schon einmal aus, wen ich gebrauchen kann und wen nicht – ob ihr das Ganze überlebt oder nicht, hängt von euren Entscheidungen ab und auch davon, ob ihr überleben wollt oder nicht. Daher dürft ihr ja auch mehrere Steckbriefe einsenden, zum Beispiel ein Nebencharakter, der sterben darf und ein Hauptcharakter, der überleben soll. Oder umgekehrt. Oder alle überleben. Oder alle sterben. Es sind eure Charaktere, ihr entscheidet.

Also, da liegt euer Charakter dann schön in seiner 'Kapsel' und wird in die simulierte Realität geschickt, dort trifft er auf die anderen Testpersonen und muss sich entweder alleine oder in einem kleinen Team durchschlagen. Wie genau die Realitäten aussehen, verrate ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht. Jedoch sei soviel gesagt, dass bei jeder Realität **mindestens eine Person** ausscheiden wird – außer es passiert etwas ganz krasses und ihr beeinflusst das irgendwie anders. ;) Man weiß ja nie.

Wie gesagt, es werden einige von euch dabei draufgehen, aber das ist Sinn der Sache und muss so sein. Falls ihr also drei Charaktere in der FF drin habt und zwei sterben dürfen, wäre das toll! :D

Wie gesagt, die Überlebenden sind automatisch im zweiten Teil drin. Wenn ihr aber gerne einen Wissenschaftler haben möchtet, dann kann der am besten im zweiten Teil mitmachen und ihr schickt mir jetzt einen Soldaten, den ich sterben lassen darf. :D

Natürlich muss euer Charakter nicht bei dem Auswahlverfahren mitmachen, ihr könnt mir auch gerne jemanden schicken, der vielleicht schon so irgendwie mit dem Verfahren in Kontakt gekommen ist, vielleicht als Wissenschaftler, der McKay hilft oder ein Arzt, der die Vitalfunktionen überwacht oder oder oder.

▲ Die Regeln ▲

• Jeder Mitspieler darf **maximal 3 Charaktere** innerhalb der Geschichte haben – Steckbriefe dürft ihr mir so viele schicken, wie ihr wollt, ich werde allerdings nicht jeden einfach annehmen nur weil ich viele Leute gebrauchen kann. Ich bin da schon extrem wählerisch!

• Hat man allerdings bereits einen **Hauptcharakter** eingesandt, so darf man keinen weiteren erstellen – es sei denn, man möchte mir eine Auswahl an Hauptcharakteren bieten. Ansonsten müssen die **restlichen zwei der drei Charaktere** Nebenfiguren sein.

• Die Steckbriefe sind den Klammern entsprechend auszufüllen, danach werden die Anmerkungen bitte gelöscht. Schreibt in _**ganzen Sätzen**_ , wenn ich irgendwo nur Stichpunkte oder Aufzählungen sehe, lösche ich den Steckbrief sofort, zünde ihn an und tanze um das Feuer herum! (Okay, bei Größe und Gewicht sind Zahlen erlaubt – aber ihr wisst, was ich meine ;D)

• Die **Formatierung** des Steckbriefes muss beibehalten werden – wer keinen Bock hat, die ganzen Textauszeichnungen selbst zu machen, kann sich gerne an mich wenden, dann gebe ich **auf Anfrage** einen Steckbrief mit entsprechenden Angaben heraus. (Ihr wisst schon, diese Dinger in den eckigen Klammern ;) )

• Jeder Mitspieler sollte sich möglichst **nach jedem Kapitel in Form eines Reviews** zurückmelden – zum Einen weil ich _reviewgeil_ bin (mal ehrlich, wer bekommt sie nicht gerne?) und damit ich weiß, inwieweit ihr interessiert seid, dabei zu bleiben und aus den sonst üblichen Gründen: **Charakter** gut dargestellt? **Schwächen** in der Story? **Ungereimtheiten** , die mir als Autor nicht auffallen? Ihr kennt das.

• Unnötig zu erwähnen, aber seid bitte _verdammtnocheins_ **kreativ** bei den Steckbriefen. Nicht umsonst habe ich euch viel Spielraum beim Ausfüllen gegeben – also nutzt ihn und lasst mich unter Qualen wählen! ;)

• Eine Deadline wird es nicht geben, aber kündigt mir in einer Mail oder einem Rev bitte an, ob ihr mir **einen oder mehrere Steckbriefe** schicken werdet – dann kann ich euch später schön in den Allerwertesten piksen, falls es mir zu lange dauert. ;) Ich weiß ja selbst, wie es ist einen Steckbrief auszufüllen, ihr dürft euch gerne Zeit nehmen, aber ich werde euch immer wieder anstupsen!

• **Verwandtschaften aller Art** sind erlaubt (außer die üblichen inzestösen Verbote, aber das sollte klar sein), sowie die Angabe eines **Pairingwunsches** – da ich aber die übermächtige Autorin bin, behalte ich es mir vor, selbst ein paar Dinge für mich auszusuchen. ;)

• Wer mich und meine Art, Mitmachfanfiktions zu gestalten kennt, weiß was jetzt kommt: ich werde euch nach jedem Kapitel um **eure Reaktion** bitten. Das heißt im Klartext, dass ich nicht nur einen Steckbrief von euch will, sondern noch viel mehr. Ihr sollt mehr oder minder **interaktiv** an der Entwicklung und dem Fortlauf der Geschichte beteiligt sein. Steht euer Charakter vor einer **schwierigen Entscheidung** , so werdet ihr für ihn wählen müssen. Sieht sich euer Charakter in einer entscheidenden Situation wieder, so stelle ich euch die Frage nach zwei oder drei oder vier Möglichkeiten und **ihr müsst wählen**. Wie genau das ablaufen wird, werdet ihr noch erfahren! ;)

• Zum Ende ist es mir noch sehr wichtig euch eines wissen zu lassen: sagt mir **alles** , was euch in den Sinn kommt! Wirklich Leute! Es interessiert mich brennend, was ihr von manchen Situationen, Szenen, Dialogen und _hassenichgesehn_ haltet und was euer eigenes Kopfkino vielleicht produziert. Habt ihr Vorschläge, Kritik, Ideen, Ängste, Wünsche? Dafür gibt es die Reviews oder die Mails falls es euch so lieber ist! Das hier ist nicht umsonst eine **Mitmachfanfiktion** – wenn ich einfach nur eine Geschichte erzählen wollte, dann könnte ich daraus auch eine einfache FF machen – also, ran an die Tasten und baut mit mir diese Welt vollkommen neu auf!

Anmerkung: Bei Ungereimtheiten oder Widersprüchen, die sich mit anderen Steckbriefen ergeben, weil beispielsweise Rodney zwar mit Keller zusammen ist und euer Charakter die Schwester von Jennifer ist, ein anderer User allerdings gerne die unbekannte Tochter von McKay und Carter sein will und jemand ganz anderes, ist der Sohn von Carter und O'Neill, weil blubb – dann spreche ich euch gezielt noch einmal darauf an – wir finden da schon eine Lösung, also lasst euch erst einmal etwas einfallen, alles andere klären wir dann!

▲ Der Steckbrief ▲

▬ Personalien ▬

Username:  
Vorname: [der Herkunft entsprechend!]  
Name: [s.o.]

Alter: [mindestens 23 Jahre alt]  
Geschlecht:

Geburtstag:  
Geburtsort:

Wohnort: [unabhängig von der Mission, wo habt ihr gelebt, bevor ihr ausgewählt wurdet?]

Herkunft: [Hier ist eine der Möglichkeiten, eurer Kreativität freien Lauf zu lassen. Wer seid ihr? Hat Michael vielleicht doch noch weiter experimentiert, bevor er starb? Oder hat Beckett es doch irgendwann mal geschafft, einen Wraith mit dessen Einverständnis in einen Menschen zu verwandeln? Wart ihr das? Euch sind keinerlei Grenzen gesetzt! Hat sich eine Gruppe von Wraith vielleicht abgesondert und versucht, sich wie Menschen fortzupflanzen? (Oh Gott, diese Bilder in meinem Kopf... x.x)] 

▬ Aussehen und sonstige Illusionen ▬

Körperbau / Statur:  
Gewicht:  
Größe:  
Haut / Teint:

Haare:  
Kopf:

Besonderes: [Was auch immer an euch ungewöhnlich ist, ob angeboren oder durch Verletzungen zugefügt, ist egal. Allerdings sollte es etwas physisches sein ;)]

Kleidungsstil: [Bitte hier nur die grobe Richtung beschreiben, was ihr gerne anzieht. Ich will nicht jedes Outfit _en detail_ wissen, nur die Richtung.]  
Lieblingsklamotten: [Bitte nur ein Beispiel, was eure Lieblingskleidungsstücke sind. Es kann auch nur ein Schal oder eine Kette sein, ist mir egal. Wenn ihr keines habt und anzieht, was passt, ist das auch in Ordnung. Wenn ihr ein Kleidungsstück am liebsten habt, sagt mir bitte auch, warum.]  
Lieblingsfarbe(n):

▬ Charakterliche Abgründe ▬

Charakter: [Bitte ausformulieren! 300 Worte sind absolutes Minimum! Lieber wären mir um die 500 oder 600! Das ist viel, ich weiß, aber wenn euer Charakter gut ausgearbeitet ist, dann reichen euch nicht mal 900! :D]  
Charakter in einem Satz: [Hier noch einmal euren Charakter in einem Satz zusammengefasst! Er darf auch lang sein und Kommata beinhalten – oder auch zwei Sätze sein :D]

Hobbies / Interessen: [Alles, was ihr als erwähnenswert erachtet!] 

Vorlieben: [Alles, was euch einfällt. Von Essen, über Menschen, Jahreszeiten, Tieren, einfach alles!]  
Abneigungen: [Dito!]

Macken:  
Ängste:  
Wünsche:  
Süchte: [optional]

Stärken: [Bitte mit den Schwächen abstimmen, sollten mindestens 3 Dinge sein! Charakterlicher Art, Körper kommt später! ;)]

Schwächen: [s.o.] 

▬ Hintergründige Hintergrund-Infos ▬

Geschichte / Vergangenheit: [Eigentlich unnötig dies zu erläutern, aber gut: was ist bisher in eurem Leben passiert? Wenn es etwas für euren Charakter Entscheidendes ist, bitte ausführlich beschreiben. Wenn alles tutti-frutti und kompletto-normalo war dann sagt das ebenfalls! Ich möchte wissen, was in eurem Leben so abgelaufen ist.]

Familie: [Name, Beruf, Alter, Beziehung zum Charakter]

Das wichtigste / entscheidendste Ereignis in eurem Leben: [Was ist passiert und wie hat es euch geprägt?]

▬ Atlantisches Gewusel ▬

Sektor: [Militär, Wissenschaft, Technik, Medizin, Zivilist – denkt dran, es wird für die letzteren im zweiten Teil eine gesonderte Anmeldung geben. Aber vielleicht macht ihr ja auch gar nicht bei dem Auswahlverfahren mit? Sondern helft McKay oder arbeitet gegen ihn? Wer weiß das schon?]

Beruflicher Lebenslauf: [Fangt bitte mit Ende der Schule an. Wenn ihr auf einer Uni wart, sagt es. Wenn ihr als Soldat in Einsätzen wart, sagt mir wo und wann. Wenn ihr absoluter Neuling auf eurem Gebiet seid: sagt es!]

Wer hat euch für das Projekt beim Komitee vorgeschlagen? [Da es ein geheimes Projekt ist, könnt ihr nicht vorher davon gewusst haben. Hat ein Vorgesetzter euer Potenzial entdeckt? Oder ein Kamerad hat euch ebenfalls vorgeschlagen, als er ausgewählt wurde?]

Warum wurdet ausgerechnet ihr ausgesucht? [Bitte stichhaltige Gründe und nicht nur so etwas wie „Sie kann gut strategisch denken." Toll, das kann mein Goldfisch auch!]

▬ Besonderheiten und was ihr glaubt, so alles zu können ▬

Bitte sehr genau beschreiben, wenn ihr welche habt. Es ist mir wichtig, das richtig rüberzubringen, wenn euer Charakter etwas besonderes kann.

Besondere physische Fähigkeiten:  
Besondere psychische Fähigkeiten:  
Bevorzugte Waffen: [auch wenn ihr kein Mitglied des Militärs seid. Ein Rodney McKay ballert wohl lieber nicht mit einem Maschinengewehr herum und Ronon würde sich wohl kaum mit einer Gabel zufrieden geben!]

Körperliche und psychische Schwächen: [Die dürfen natürlich nicht fehlen, irgendwas werdet ihr nicht können! Also immer raus damit!]

▬ Kompetenzen und was ihr sonst nicht könnt ▬

Mit einer Punktzahl von 1 [total schlecht] bis 10 [super-bombastisch-mega-geilotastisch!] ausfüllen und eine kleine / kurze / knappe Erläuterung dazu!  
Bitte, Dankeschön!

Gruppendynamik:  
Empathie:  
Sympathie:  
Charisma:  
Intelligenz:  
Psychische + physische Stärke: [Sprich: Durchhaltevermögen!]  
Führungsqualität:  
Manipulierbarkeit: 

▬ Verliebtes Geliebe und verhasstes Gehasse ▬ [ ]

Pairwunsch: [Bitte drei verschiedene Charaktere angeben und die restlichen Antworten da unten auch für alle drei. Ihr könnt später auch Mitspieler angeben. Alles ist möglich und so ;)]  
Wann kommt ihr zusammen? [Anfang, Mitte oder Ende?]  
Wie kommt ihr zusammen?  
Wer dominiert die Beziehung?  
Glückliches oder trauriges Ende?  
Was muss passieren?  
Stirbt der Charakter?

▬ Sonstiges ▬

Was muss geschehen? [Pflicht!]  
Was darf auf gar keinen Fall geschehen? [Pflicht!]

Wohingehend soll sich der Charakter entwickeln? [Pflicht!]  
Was habt ihr mir sonst noch zu sagen? [Liebesbekundungen und -geschenke sind gern gesehen! Die Autogramme werden später zugeschickt und eine kleine finanzielle Entscheidungshilfe kann auch nie schaden. Kontodaten dann per PN ;P]  
Was habe ich vergessen, euch zu fragen?

Zusammenfassung: [Hier eine kurze Zusammenfassung eures Charakters. Denkt daran, die anderen werden diese Zusammenfassung lesen können. Verratet also nur das, was andere auch wissen sollen. ;)]


End file.
